Never Been Kissed  Karofsky
by YourVeryOwnDucky
Summary: Glee's episode "Never Been Kissed" was on last week and this was one of my favorite scenes. So well done, so incredible, so perfect. Glee is genius.  I don't actually support Kurtofsky because Karofsky is a jerk, but this scene was so well done.


"Well, guess what, Hamhock? You're not my type!" Kurt screamed.

"Is that right?" Karofsky said.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!" Kurt said, talking fast.

Karofsky held his fist in Kurt's face and said through gritted teeth, "Do not push me, Hummel!"

Kurt looked at his fist and said, "You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!" Karofsky said, slamming his locker shut.

"Do it cause that's not gonna change who I am." Kurt said angrily, his eyes filling with tears, "You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Karofsky yelled.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extrordinarily ordinary you are-"

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's head and kissed him on the lips.

Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't see _that_ coming.

Karofsky let go of Kurt and Kurt stared at him, defensively holding his arms close to his chest.

Karofsky leaned in to kiss him again, but Kurt shoved him away.

Karofsky stared at Kurt. He looked sad and confused at himself.

Kurt watched Karofsky turn and run out of the jocks' locker room. Kurt touched his fingers to his lips and blinked back tears. How was he supposed to react to that? Should he be angry? Surprised?... Flattered, even?

He knew who to ask.

Kurt whipped out his cellphone and called Blaine.

_"Hello?" _Came the sweet voice.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. His voice was shaking, "I need to talk to you about something that just happened to me. Can you come to McKinley tomorrow?"

Dave Karofsky stormed out of the locker room, tears blurring his vision.

_What the hell, man? _He thought to himself, _Why the hell did I do that? I'm such a dumbass. He could tell people!... No one would believe him, but... God, I'm so stupid!_

Karofsky sat down on the floor, against the wall. He let tears run down his cheeks.

"You're an idiot, Dave." He whispered to himself, "Why would you do that? What if..."

Then, Karofsky heard a sound from the locker room and got up and ran down the hall.

Kurt opened the door to the locker room and walked down the hall. A stood by the lockers for a while and slid down to the floor. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears again and he bowed his head.

Karofsky peered around the corner at him.

Kurt got up and Karofsky ran to the gym to hide.

Kurt walked down the hall to his locker, got his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and walked to the Choir Room.

Kurt walked into the Choir Room and everyone looked it him.

"Kurt," Mr. Schuester said, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Kurt said, shaking his head.

Everyone watched him silently walk over to Mercedes and sit next to her.

"Alright." Mr. Schuester said, "So, mashups..."

Mercedes put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and whispered, "Hey, are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt stared ahead and blinked back tears.

"I..." He whispered, choking up, "I-I'll tell you later."

Mercedes nodded and leaned back in her chair.

During lunch the next day, Mercedes sat down with Kurt and said, "Okay, now what's up?"

Kurt looked around the lunchroom and bit his lip. He leaned in toward Mercedes and she did the same.

"Karofsky..." Kurt whispered, "Yesterday... He shoved me against the lockers and I went after him. We were arguing and then he..."

Mercedes nodded anxiously and Kurt whispered, "You're not going to believe it, but he kissed me."

Mercedes tilted her head to the side slightly and said, "Kurt..."

"I'm serious." Kurt said in a low voice, "Why would I make this up? Some weird fetish? This is no joke, Mercedes. He kissed me!"

Mercedes' eyes widened slightly and she said, "He... Did?"

Kurt nodded, looking faraway and lost.

Mercedes' jaw dropped and she said, "But... Why?"

"I have no idea." Kurt said, "I guess everyone has their secrets."


End file.
